True Strength
by Doccubus
Summary: When Pan's body is taken over by an evil alien strong enough to beat Goku and Vegeta, will Gohan fight his own daughter to save the world? LEMON Gok/Chi Goh/Vid Pan/Tru Veg/Bul Kril/18 Got/? Read and find out!
1. Love and Lust

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. Too Poor for that =(

**True Strength**

I was always trained to fight hard and strong for the well-being of my family, friends, and the world. My dad, Goku, always made sure of that. He always said, "Gohan, sometimes the fate of the world is in our fingertips. Sometimes we have to do something we don't wanna do, or we may even have to sacrifice ourselves. At the end it's worth it." My dad was right about that, he sacrificed himself countless times, the last time was with Cell and he never came back from that one. My very first trainer Piccolo, and my best friend Krillin sacrificed themselves several times as well. Even Tien and Yamucha did it. I knew it was the right thing to do. I always kept this in mind in every single battle that I fought.

My life started to change when I was thirteen. Puberty was changing my body, my voice, and my hormones. I didn't know what the hell was going on, and I didn't understand it either. I was barely a young teenager, my dad was dead, and my brother Goten was just a baby. Trunks was about a year older so they spent quite alot of time together. Mom had sent me on a task, to take Goten over to Bulma's house to spend the day with Trunks. Goten, Trunks, and I played for a little while and soon the youngsters went off to sleep. They did that alot! I went to get some water before heading out to train with Piccolo when I heard a crash and a woman screaming. I ran to the lab, where the scream came from, fearing that something happened to Bulma. When I got to the lab the door was creaked open. I peaked in slowly making sure to keep my Ki down in case the predator could sense me. There was glass broken all over the floor, and papers flying around everywhere. When I saw Bulma I saw that she was in no trouble at all. She was lying on the work table, with her clothes ripped apart. Her legs were spread apart and in between them was Vegeta thrusting into her roughly. I saw the pleasure in her face even though it looked like it was hurting her. Vegeta's face looked calm and collected, but when Bulma tightened her legs around Vegeta's waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, I saw a vein stick out on his head. He opened his eyes slowly and looked me dead in the eye.

I gasped. He must've sensed my Ki! i panicked unsure of what to do. Bulma would kill me if she found out I was watching them, but she didn't seem to notice. She just tightened her eyes shut and said, "Oh Vegeta, harder, faster!" Vegeta smirked and did what she asked and continued to look at me.

"You know Bulma," Vegeta said looking at me, "if someone were to see us they could learn alot about how to pleasure a woman."

I gasped. Was he telling me to stay and watch them? Bulma sighed and said, "oh yeah, they would learn everything. You're an amazing lover!" I gulped inching back toward the door. Vegeta smirked at me and mouthed out silently, "stay here. Watch and learn." I knew it wasn't right but Vegeta's cold stare froze me where I was. Vegeta wasn't as cold as everyone thought. He knew my father wasn't around so I didn't reaslly understand much about sex. This was his way of teaching me. I stood completely still watching as Vegeta thrusted into Bulma time and time again. He pounded her so hard her breasts were flinging up and down. I felt an erection burning hotly through my pants. I never felt anything like it. I knew it was over when Bulma let out a high-pitched stomach churning scream. Her legs extended and her toes curled. Vegeta grunted and collapsed on top of Bulma. Bulma was panting trying to catch her breath, and Vegeta was smirking in satisfaction. Vegeta looked at me and mouthed out once more, "you may go." I ran out of the lab, out the door, and flew as fast as I could. I went to the cold river and dived in hoping to cool down my raging hormones.

It worked and from that day on I always made sure to never go into any rooms with screaming people. Now I understand why Yamucha freaked out when he walked in on them a few weeks later. He was so afflicted, he got into a Capsule space ship and launched himslef into outer space. None of us has seen him since. Seven years passed and still I never had girlfriend before and I was already eighteen. I was begginning to think I was going to become the 40 year old virgin. Even Krillin got a girl: 18, the android created by Dr. Jero. Krillin boasted and bragged about his wildest sex fantasies coming true with the woman of his dreams. I saw the happiness in his eyes. I saw 18 walking out of the room, flushed, with a look of satisfaction in her eyes. I rememberes Bulma and Vegeta's faces on that day. The pleasure that they felt must have been incredible. I saw my mom angry at dad one night and then happy with them the next morning.

For this reason when Videl came into my life, it was hard for me to control myself. She was so beautiful and she was one of the few girls that actually liked me! Little did i know, her hormones were as radical as mine and in a few months into our relationship we were making out passionately on the couch.


	2. Careless

Again, I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. Still poor.

Videl and I had just come back from our date. It was our six month anniversary. Also six months since my dad and Vegeta killed Kid Buu and then came back to life. I wanted her so bad but we were both virgins and I did not want to pressure her into doing something we may regret. My parents were out on vacation and Goten was at Trunks' house. We walked into my house and into the living room. We sat on the couch and started making out. Naturally, we had made out several times before but this time it was very passionate. I never felt so turned on in my life. Images of what I had seen at Vegeta and Bulma's house flashed through my mind. The way Vegeta was doing it seemed to pleasure Bulma very much. Because I loved Videl so much I decided to do it the same way for her.

Our kissed lingered and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it by allowing me to explore her mouth and letting out a small moan. That edged me on. I pushed her down on the couch gently and got on top of her. I felt a strong Ki and I looked toward the door. It was Goten's Ki and sure enough a little pair of eyes was looking through the peephole. I stood up and Videl gave a groan of protest unaware of our little intruder. I would not do to my brother what Vegeta did to me. I walked over to the door and opened it enough to stick my foot out and kick him in the face.

"OW!" Goten yelled out.

"Sleep at Trunks' house tonight," I whispered so only he could hear, "if you keep this from mom I'll give you ten bucks so you can buy that new video game."

Goten jumped up excited, gave me a military salute, and flew off. Of course at the moment I didn't realize my mistake. i told not to tell mom, but not anybody else. Naturally, Goten, being as clever as he is, told Trunks about it. Both confused on why I kicked him out they went to Vegeta and Bulma and asked them about it. Vegeta simply laughed and said, "it's about time Kakarot's son got laid!"

"What's laid?" Trunks asked.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. She went to the phone and called my mom. So in the end mom finds out and Goten still gets his video game.

At the moment however, I did not know this happened. I went over to the couch and resumed kissing my beloved. My hand ventured down her body and hers through my hair. I felt her tugging at my shirt and I quickly took it off. She looked at my body awestruck and planted a soft kiss on my broad chest. The feel of her lips on my bare skin sent chills down my spine. She just had to feel this sensation, so I took off her shirt and kissed her soft, tender chest. She trembled under my touch and let out a small moan. She unbuckled my jeans slowly and bit her lip as if teasing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I unhooked her bra, threw it on the floor and started admiring her beautiful assets. I left a gentle kiss on one of them making her moan even louder.

I led a trail of kisses down her stomach, she trembled at every single one. I started to unbuckled her jeans and she whimpered softly and bit her lip. i knew she was scared so I went back up and kissed her lips. "It's okay baby, I'm scared too," I said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She whimpered softly and said, "I love you Gohan."

My heart fluttered and I said, "I love you too Videl."

I slowly took her pants and panties off admiring her body as I went. I took off my pants and allowed her to look at me. Her eyes widened when she saw my size. "Isn't the first time supposed to hurt?" she said gulping loudly.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry, according 18, it only hurts for a little while." Yes I said 18! 18 talks about her sex life as much as Krillin does. She says that since she was an android, her first time with a man was actually Krillin. Krillin was very proud of that. I was about to find out why. Videl took a deep breath as I positioned myself at her entrance. "Wait" I said reaching for my wallet and pulling out a condom, "no need to be careless."

She took another deep breath and I thrust into her with one rough push. The barrier broke quickly and trickles of blood oozed out. Videl cried out in pain and shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to subside. Her muscles tightened around me making it exceedingly difficult to stay still while she adjusted. After a while i pumped once softly to see if she was ready. She moaned in pleasure so I continued. I started slow and started to pick up the pace as Vegeta had.

She felt so good I couldn't stop. I pumped harder and faster making her breasts jump up and down as Bulma's had. She was moaning, and yelling out my name. She was encouraging me to keep going and go faster. I felt my climax coming and I knew hers was too. She had the same reaction as Bulma. She screamed and her legs straightened. Her toes curled, her eyes shut tightly and excess squirted out of her. I groaned as the i felt the blood rushing and i felt my seed spilling out inside of the condom. I collapsed on top of her and tried to catch my breath.

I finally did it! I would never make love to anyone but this woman. "Videl," I said, "will you marry me?"

"What?" she said shocked.

"I love you and you love me," I said, "lets get married."

Videl pursed her lips and looked me in the eye. She was looking for love or lust. She saw love because she smiled and said, "yes."


	3. Conceptions

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. Nothing has changed, still poor.

The next morning, Videl and I made love in the shower and then headed off to school. i knew that my mom and Hercule would not take the news of our engagement well. We were 18! We both decided to keep it to ourselves until the time was right. i dropped Videl off at her house after school and then I went to pick up Trunks and Goten.

"Where's my ten bucks!" the little rascal said upon seeing me.

"here" i said handing it to him. Trunks and Goten jumped in the air in delight. They flew off to the video store and went home. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch when I got home. Luckily I cleaned the mess up before we showered. Mom had an angry look in her eye and dad was holding her back.

"There you are!" she yelled when she saw me.

"Now Chichi!" dad said holding her down. Mom growled and crossed her arms. "Now son," dad said standing up, "Bulma told us what happened here last night." That's when I realized what Goten had done. Fear devoured me. Mom wasn't gonna like this. "Son, you know that sex is a sacred bond. It's nnot something you do for fun unless you are married."

"AND NOT ON MY COUCH!!!" mom screeched.

"Chichi" dad said firmly. "Now son, did you do this responsibly?"

"Well I love her dad," I said, "and i want to marry her."

"WHAT!!" mom yelled out.

"Easy Chichi, that's a good thing. you don't want him to be a man whore do you?" dad said. Mom growled at him and I snickered at the remark.

"NOT FUNNY!" mom yelled. I bit my lip and shut up.

"Gohan," dad said calmly, "it's good that you wanna marry Videl, but I mean did you use protection?"

"Yes," I said.

"And you better keep using it!" mom yelled. "I'm too young to be a grandma!"

"It's not about that honey," dad said, "it's about when Gohan is actually ready to raise children."

Mom yelled and fainted into my dad's arms. Dad carried her easily and looked at me, "Gohan, don't be careless. Don't get her pregnant before you're ready for that kind of commitment."

Needless to say, two months later Videl and I were married. We didn't want mom or Hercule to freak out anymore, so we waited until after we were married to have sex again. Soon Videl and I became the sex idols of the group. Next thing I know even my dad is asking me for sexual advice. Vegeta was too proud to do that but he would listen very carefully to the advice I told others and asked questions of his own indirectly.

Five years later on our fifth wedding anniversary, which is in November, Videl and I were getting dressed for our usual celebration when the phone rang. I answered and put it on speaker so we could both hear and continue getting dressed.

"Hello?" I said grabbing my shirt.

"Gohan?" Vegeta's gruff voice answered, "it's me Vegeta."

"Vegeta is calling?" Videl whispered confused.

"Hi Vegeta," I said.

"Why don't you guys spend your anniversary eating dinner with all of us here at Capsule Corp?" he said.

"Vegeta is inviting us!" Videl whispered completely shocked, "normally Bulma does that!"

"Well Videl," Vegeta said, "Bulma is still recovering and I have a reason to celebrate."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" I asked.

"Bulma and I just had a baby girl!" he said, it was an excited tone I never heard from him before, "her name is Bra."

I looked at Videl and smiled, we did not realize how fast those nine months passed until now. "Sure we'll go!" I said while Videl nodded in agreement.

Bra was absolutely gorgeous. She had blue hair just like her mother and a cute little face. I saw Videl carrying her and I got a warm feeling in my heart. I could see it in her eyes as well. 18 sitting nearby me and she said, "I think it's time I gave you some advice for a change."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well since have a daughter, I know what Videl is feeling. Her motherhood instincts have kicked in," 18 explained, "you need to take off your protection tonight and add something new to your relationship with her."

"What if I'm not a good father."

"I watched you raise your little brother," 18 said, "You will be a great father."

That night, for the first time, I did not wear protection. Nine months later our beautiful baby girl Pan was born.


	4. Morang and Rodent

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. Even more poor than before =(

Several years have passed. Pan is now a 15 year old young woman and she had proven her strength three years before by going with dad and Trunks on an expedition to get the black star dragonballs. Pan and Trunks had engaged in a relationship which Videl and I did not approve of at first because Trunks was 14 years older than Pan. Later Bulma assured us that Trunks had no bad intention with Pan and that he would wait til marraige before moving on to the next step as Pan said she wanted. Videl and Gohan knew Trunks for most of their lives so they tristed him. Trunks never pressured Pan at all and respected her wishes to stay a virgin til marraige. One of the few actually. Other than Pan, my mom was the only one of our group who waited until marraige to have sex. Bulma, yeah right! She was the complete opposite. She lost it before Yamucha even came into the picture! Actually in the times of peace, the only one we haven't heard of in all these years was Yamucha.

Yamucha was in a far planet called Stregond. He stood in attack position facing an old man who looked a lot like a rat. "Listen Rodent," he yelled, "I will not let you unleash this evil."

"You are too weak to fight me Yamucha!" Rodent responded in a scratchy rough voice.

"I will die before I let you get away with this."

"If you fight then I will unleash my evil on your planet."

Yamucha's eyes widened. "They are much stronger than me!" Yamucha said trying to hide his nervousness.

"They may be able to beat this form of me," Rodent assured, "but I will find a body young enough to let me expose my real power."

"I won't let you!" Yamucha said.

"You will try because you know that if I get a young strong body, my power will be unstoppable. I will be stronger than Freiza, Cell, and all three Majin Buu's put together!"

Yamucha gasped, knowing that this was true. He had already been controlled by the body snatching thief Morang and he knew that if Morang were to try to control Rodent than Earth would be doomed. Morang went into a person's body and made them accomplish their deepest darkest desire. Morang would not leave a body until he accomplished his goal or if the host was beaten half to death. For Yamucha, it was to get rich. His body recklessly killed people and stole money from them and other places until he gained what he wanted. Morang, gaining all of Yamucha's memories and accomplishing the goal, decided to head off to Earth to find these so-called Saiyans and see what they had buried in their hearts. Yamucha knew that if Rodent headed off to Earth, Morang would not hesitate to get into Rodent's body. He had to stop Rodent from going so he shot a Ki blast that sent Rodent flying and left him unconscious. Yamucha knew he would wake up and head on to Earth, so now he had to get there first and destroy Morang before Rodent arrived. He knew that Rodent stood no chance against his super saiyan best friend Goku, my father.

"Once you have been absorbed by Morang you gain the ability to sense where he is, see what body he is in, and see what desires he plans to accomplish," Yamucha said upon arriving to Capsule Corp. Everyone was gathered around the table listening intently. I was sitting with my family next to my parents and Vegeta and Bulma. The only ones not there were Goten, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Bra.

"Bra what are you doing?" Goten asked upon seeing the half saiyan sixteen year old girl pounding a cheerleader to a pulp.

Bra released the cheerleader and said, "she is always making fun of me! I've always wanted to pound her face in!"

"But you know you're strong enough to kill her" Goten said, "we're not supposed to fight humans Bra." Bra gave an evil smirk and turned to look at a dark alley It seemed like something emerged out of her and to that alley. She fell to the floor her expression completely changed. "Bra are you okay?" Goten said helping her up.

"An evil monster just took over my body! He made me accomplish my darkest desire!"

"To beat up that cheerleader?" Goten said pointing to the half conscious blonde girl on the floor.

"Oh no!" Bra said trying to check the girl's vital signs.

"What monster is this?" Goten said.

"His name is Morang, he makes you accomplish your deepest darkest desires. Once he is in you, the only way to get him out is to let him accomplish the desire or beat the person half to death. Afterwards you can sense where he went, who he is controlling, and what desires he plans to accomplish."

"Then we must stop him before he gets to a powerful person like Gohan, or our dads!" Goten said, "you take care of this girl and I'll go find Morang, where did he go?"

"He just invaded Android 17!"

"Crap!" Goten said, knowing the android's power, "what's his desire?"

"To get Krillin and Marron out of the way and get his sister back!" Bra said, "hurry up he's gonna kill them!"

Goten gasped and immediately flew off toward Krillin's power signal. He couldn't feel 17 or 18 so he went towards Krillin. When he arrived 17 was beating up Krillin pretty badly. 17 did not show mercy and continued to pound into Krillin. Goten was about to attack when a Ki blast flew in and hit 17 in the face. 17 flew back and looked for the attacker. 18 flew from the skies and positioned herself between Krillin and 17. "17 what the fuck are you doing?" she said getting into an attack position.

"Getting rid of these stupid humans so we can go back to how we were!" 17 said getting into a position himself.

Goten yelled out, "18 he is being controlled by a monster named Morang. Bra says that the only way to get rid of him is by letting 17 do what he pleases or beating him half to death."

18 gasped and looked at her brother. Now she had to chose between her brother and her husband. Her decision was made easy when Marron walked on to the scene and 17 immediately shot a Ki blast at her. "NOOO!" 18 yelled knowing she couldn't stop it.

Krillin tried to get up but couldn't, "Marron!" he yelled out. Goten couldn't let 17 win so he jumped to super saiyan and knocked the Ki blast away from Marron. He placed Marron behind him and got into an attack position. "18 take Krillin and Marron to safety I'll get 17."

"No" she said coldly, "he's my brother I'll do it. Get Krillin and Marron out of here."

"But mom!" Marron protested.

"Go!" 18 snapped. Goten grabbed Krillin's limp body and met up with Marron. There he pulled out a sensu bean and put it in Krillin's mouth. 18 lunged at 17 getting a punch at him square in the face. 17 returned her attacks until they were evenly matched. Krillin recovered quickly and realized that 18 was holding back. 17 knew this as well so he stopped and pointed his finger at Krillin, Marron, and Goten. A Ki blast emenated.

"I will kill your family before you dare to kill me," he said smugly, "make a choice 18, now."

The Ki blast got bigger and more powerful, Goten prepared himself and became super saiyan once more. Krillin got into position to help knowing that he wouldn't make much of a difference. 18 extended her hand in front of 17's face and started building up her Ki blast. "Please 17, don't make me do this" 18 begged.


	5. Save Goten and Bra

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, same old same old.

"Choose now!" 17 said ready to shoot.

18 knew he would shoot. She cried softly and said "I'm sorry brother," and shot her Ki. 17 was blasted onto a rock and blood was covering the area. He was not dead but severely beat up. Krillin hugged Marron trying to shield her from the horrible sight. "Give me a sensu bean Goten, and get Marron out of here," Krillin said.

Goten obeyed without a word and carried Marron off flying back towards the city. Krillin ran to 18 and put a gentle arm on her shoulder. 18 tears slid down her cheek and Krillin's loving touch was enough to make her break into sobs. She placed her head on his chest and just started crying. "Shh," he said gently, "don't worry he'll be ok."

"What?" 18 said shocked. Krillin walked towards 17 and put the sensu bean in his mouth. "What are you doing Krillin what if he tries to kill you again?" 18 said.

"He was controlled by a monster remember?" Krillin said, "you've beat him nearly to death which means the monster is out."

17 stood up surprised that he was still alive. "What in the world?" he murmured. He looked up and saw 18 and Krillin observing him. "18!" he said running to her and hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry I was being controlled..."

"We know" 18 interrupted, "are you okay?"

"Yes but I'm not the one we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" 18 asked.

"Well the monster switched bodies!"

Goten was flying over the ocean and the long bridge of the city holding Marron tightly. "Where are we going Goten?" she asked.

"The dark alleys" he answered cooly.

"What! that's dangerous. People hear screams in there and no one ever comes out un-traumatized and most of the time they don't come out at all!" Marron said.

Goten smirked and said "perfect." Marron was not naive, she knew the monster had somehow invaded Goten. She gulped knowing that there was no way she would be able to fight him off. Suddenly a Ki blast flew at Goten and he easily dodged it.

"Let her go Goten!" Bra said preparing another blast. "Morang is in you I know it."

"You don't stand a chance against me!" Goten said, "you might as well let me do my bidding."

"You're desire is to sleep with an impossible woman," Bra said, "but Morang has made it evil so now you are going to rape an impossible woman."

"Exactly," Goten said, "and no one will stop me!"

"She's not impossible Goten," Bra said knowing that Goten wasn't the brightest guy. Goten may win in a fist fight but when it came to brains Bra was the best. She's Bulma's daughter what do you expect.

"What do you mean not impossible?" Goten asked.

"Well we both know you can get Marron to sleep with you if you seduce her, so she's not impossible."

"Hey!" Marron protested. Goten looked at Marron and then released her. Bra caught the falling Marron and set her down on the bridge. "I'm not easy," Marron said to Bra.

"Shut up" Bra hissed, "he doesn't know that!" Marron caught on and nodded.

"Well" Goten said, "Marron may not be impossible but I know someone else who is."

"Who?" Bra said thinking up lies to decieve him.

"You." This caught Bra off guard she didn't know what to say. Goten lunged at her and Bra tried to defend herself. It was in vain. Goten sped around her and slammed the back of her head with a mighty punch. Bra fell unconscious and Goten carried her away to the dark alleys. "Oh no!" Marron said. 18, Krillin, and 17 spotted her at the moment and landed where she was. "Mom, dad, uncle 17, we must go to Capsule Corp and call Goku and Vegeta for help!"

"Yes we must hurry!" 17 said grabbing Marron and flying off. 18 and Krillin just followed suit. They arrived at Capsule Corp not a moment too soon. The fighters were getting ready to attack.

"Wait, I know where Goten went!" Marron said.

"We can sense his energy don't worry" dad said, "we won't let Goten rape anybody."

"Yes, but he's going to rape Bra!" Marron said.

"WHAT!!!!" Vegeta yelled turning super saiyan in anger.

"We have to stop him" Trunks yelled also turning super saiyan.

"Wait!" Yamucha said blocking their path. "Bra has already been controlled by this monster. If you attack Goten while he's on or in Bra," this made Bulma whimper and Vegeta and Trunks growl, "the monster will attack Bra again."

"If he does that" 17 contnued, "Bra will die and the dragonballs will not be able to bring her back."

"WHAT!!!" Bulma screamed.

"So I just let Kakkarot's son have his way with my daughter!" Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," Yamucha said, "it's the only way. As soon as Goten is off of Bra we must ambush him to get the Morang. Since I can see him I will hit with a Ki blast so that he becomes visible to all of you. Once that happens you all shoot him with your best shots."

"That might work" 17 said, " I can see him too, I'll help!"

"They're in the dark alleys" Marron said, "hurry!"

Dad positioned himself for instant transmission and Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamucha, 17, and myself grabbed on. Videl held Pan tightly and said, "you're staying here!"

"But mom!" she protested but Videl would hear none of it.

"Krillin you stay too," 18 said when Krillin tried to grab on to my dad.

"But..." Krillin started.

"I almost lost you once today," 18 said carressing his face softly, "I can't go through that again." Krillin's face softened and he nodded in submission. He kissed her softly on the lips and wiped a solitary tear from her cheek.

"Alright then," dad said, "hold on," then we all transported to the dark alleys.


	6. The Dark Alley

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, what else is new.

We were hiding in an alley within the alley. These two buildings were said to be haunted and the alley in the between was never ending. There was a crack in one these buildings and that's where we hid. It was perfect. We could see everything, but no one could see us. "Mask your signals" Yamucha said, "Goku, Gohan, grab Vegeta and Trunks don't let them go no matter what Goten does to Bra." Dad wrapped his arms tightly around Vegeta and I did for Trunks. We were to tighten our grip if they tried to jump at Goten.

"After Goten is...finished, you Trunks attack him, if the monster gets you we can still win, but if it gets into someone as strong a Vegeta or Goku we're doomed."

Trunks nodded in understanding and they all stayed quiet watching in horror as Goten woke up Bra.

"You need to be awake for this!" he said shaking her roughly, "get up!"

Bra eyes flickered and she awoke. "What the...oh no Goten!" she said unable to move because of Goten's body weight. Goten ripped off her shirt exposing her breasts and slid down her pants and underwear.

"The only thing worse than being raped is enjoying it!" Goten said before placing his mouth on her nipples. Bra's body reacted pleasurably and she could not help but moan. This greatly frustrated her, it was worse. Goten chuckled and then took off his clothes. He aimed a Ki blast at her face and said "open your mouth or die." Bra whimpered and obeyed. Goten placed his manhood in her mouth and started pumping roughly into it. Bra gagged unable to take his huge manhood in. Goten laughed and pumped himself deeper until Bra sounded as though she were choking. She tried to push him out because she couldn't breathe but Goten just laughed evilly and spilled his seed into her mouth and on her face. Bra coughed and tried to breathe again.

Goten aimed the Ki blast at her stomach and said, "don't move." He slipped his tongue into her wet womanhood and licked away. Bra's back arched and she couldn't stop moaning in pleasure. "Damn you!" she screamed and she climaxed. Goten chuckled once more and placed his manhood at her entrance. He plunged into her roughly and ripped her barrier. The blood went squirting out and Bra screamed in agony.

"She was a virgin!" Vegeta said trying to fight my dad's grip.

Goten pumped into Bra relentlessly. Bra cried out as the pain turned into an unimaginable pleasure. Then she saw regret in Goten's eyes. The original Goten was in there somewhere fighting off Morang. "Try...to...fight...it!" Bra said in between pants and moans.

"I can't" Goten said trying to regain control of his body. Goten yelled as he lunged off floor with Bra and crashed her against the wall penetrated her so deeply that she climaxed. Goten climaxed as well unable to hold it when Bra's tightness squeezed even tighter. "Get out of me you monster!" Goten yelled. Morang leapt out of Goten unable to control his body any longer.

"There he is!" Yamucha and 17 yelled out. They shot their Ki blasts and hit Morang. Dad and I jumped out and yelled "Kame, hame, hah!" Trunks shot a strong blast and Vegeta, the angriest of us all yelled out "final blast!" and shot at the monster. Morang cried out in pain but it was no use, he could only be destroyed if the host was destroyed. Morang escaped, we don't know where he went. He was too weak to detect. "He's trying to regain power" Yamucha said, "we must be aware."

Vegeta flew down at Goten and Bra who were still linked together. Goten pulled out and stepped back and Bra unable to stand the pain any longer fainted into Vegeta arms. Everyone stood completely still as Vegeta held Bra to his chest and cried. That was so out of character even Trunks was shocked. Vegeta redressed Bra in whatever clothing wasn't ripped which was just her pants and bra, and flew off with her to Capsule Corp.


	7. Aftermath

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, blah blah blah

Trunks flew down in front of Goten. Goten looked at his best friend in the eye and started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried letting himself drop to the floor. Trunks helped him up and said "It's okay, it's not your fault, you tried your best to not hurt Bra."

"What a fight son" dad said in his normal encouraging voice. We all flew up together, dad and Trunks helping Goten because he was weak from his internal battle. We didn't fly far when we ran into Vegeta who was stationary in the air holding Bra's limp body in his arms.

"Dad?" Trunks said softly. Vegeta turned around and saw Goten. He flew toward and I feared the worst. Vegeta stopped and said "you are a true warrior."

Everyone was shocked but Goten wasn't. "Morang was trying to kill Bra," Vegeta explained, "he was gonna turn Goten super saiyan and then do final thrust that would break her in half. Goten fought it off that's why he lunged himself into the wall. The wall broke quite a few a Bra's bones but it was the only to save her. I don't think I would have been able to do that Goten, thanks."

"Thanks Vegeta," Goten said a little hope flaring in him.

"You are stronger than Yamucha and 17 so you can sense Morang better," Vegeta said, "when you do tell me, i will kill that son of a bitch myself!"

"That sounds familiar" dad said jokingly.

"Shut up Kakkarot," Vegeta snapped, "if I fail I know there's someone who can destroy me and kill Morang so you better not die!"

Dad gave usual laugh and a scratch on the head, then said, "don't worry if it comes down to it, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Don't humor me," Vegeta said, "now if you don't mind can you use instant transmission before my daughter dies."

"Right!" dad said looking at Bra sympathetically, "you'll be alright," he said to her, "you're as strong as your dad and your brother!" Everybody took hold of dad and we transported to Capsule Corp. They were sitting on the couch quite impatiently and they all jumped at the sudden appearance. Bulma jumped up and ran at Vegeta who was holding unconscious Bra.

"Bra" she cried sobbing onto her, "please be okay."

"She's okay woman," Vegeta said gently which caught her by surprise, "Kakkarot give me one of those sensu beans!"

"Right!" dad said, "Do you have any left Goten?"

"I gave them to Krillin."

"Here!" Krillin said running up to dad with the bag, "there's five left!"

"Great" dad said giving one to Goten, "here son," he walked over to Vegeta and put another bean in Bra's mouth. Mom didn't hesitate to smack Goten on the head, "what did you do to that poor girl Goten!" she screamed.

"Chichi!" dad intervened "it wasn't his fault!"

"Then where's that monster I'll kick his ass."

"Remember what happened when you tried to stop Majin Buu?" I said.

Mom groaned and said, "fine, but Goku you better beat the living crap out of him!"

"Fine" dad said nervously, "but Vegeta has the first crack, I'm pretty sure he'll do!"

"I sure will!" Vegeta assured.

"Please be careful Vegeta," Bulma said, "I can't lose you again."

Vegeta gave her a small smirk and kissed her on the lips. To this everyone fell anime style! It was hard enough to imagine Vegeta kissing Bulma but in public! "Shut up idiots!" Vegeta said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Besides he's the one getting lucky tonight!" Bulma added coyly.

We all laughed as Vegeta turned away to hide his embarrassment and Trunks yelled out, "God mom! TMI!"

Bra woke up and realized she was in her dad's arms, "daddy?" she said softly.

"Bra!" he exclaimed hugging her tightly, "are you okay?"

"Yes, absolutely!" she said standing up and hugging Bulma who was very anxious. "Is Goten okay?"

We all turned to Goten who gave Bra a bashful smile. "Why are you worrying about me?"

Bra walked up to Goten and gave him a hug, "thanks for saving me and please don't blame yourself."

Goten nodded and then they knew. They knew where Morang was. "Oh no!" Yamucha shouted.

"Yeah Morang has taken over another body," Bra said.

"What!" Vegeta said, "where!?"

"I don't think he's leaving this body!" Goten said, "it's so evil the accomplishments will be endless."

"Yes" 17 added, "I suggest we work as a team, he's a strong guy."

"Alright," Vegeta agreed, "I learned that the hard way. So where is this guy."

"No need to move, he's coming here," Yamucha said.

"WHAT!!!" everybody shouted.

"How do you know that, I can't even sense where he is right now," Goten said.

"That's because I know what his first accomplishment is."

"What?" 17 said, "Who is this guy?"

Yamucha gulped and said, "Rodent, and he's going to kill me."


	8. Invasion

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, this is getting kind of old isn't it?

"Well we won't allow that!" dad said.

"No Goku you must stay away from Rodent!" Yamucha said.

"What! Why!"

"Rodent wants a young strong body that will unleash his full power! If he gets you we're all doomed!" Yamucha explained.

"I won't let him!"

"All he needs to do is grab your face in his hands," Yamucha said, "you must not go until the rest of us have defeated him or he has absorbed someone else."

"What if he takes someone else?" I asked.

"Well Gohan, then we would have to kill that person."

"I think Vegeta should stay too," I said.

"What! Why?" Vegeta said outraged.

"Aren't you always bragging about how strong you are," I said, "well if you get taken only dad can beat you!"

"True, I am very strong, and that would be a very rotten time for me to actually beat Kakkarot" Vegeta said.

"Yeah that would suck!" dad said laughing.

"So it's settled," I said, "Goten, Trunks, Yamucha, and I will take care of Rodent."

"I'll go too," 17 said.

"Piccolo you head out to the look out and protect Dende. Get Mr. Po Po to collect the dragonballs. We may need them," I said. Piccolo nodded and flew off. "Anyone else coming?"

"Don't even think about it!" 18 said grabbing Krillin's shoulder.

"I'll go!" Pan said.

"NO WAY!" Videl and I screeched.

"I'm strong enough!" Pan protested.

"He's here!" Yamucha said, "everybody hide in the basement and stay out of sight. Mask your powers!" Everybody ran except for Pan who had to be dragged out by dad. We all ran outside to meet Rodent, an old looking man. He was powerful though. "Don't be fooled by appearances" Yamucha advised.

The rest of the gang were in the basement watching the whole thing through the cameras. "I hope Gohan can handle this," dad said.

"Ahh, Yamucha," Rodent said, "we meet again."

"Yes and this time I'll make sure you're dead."

"You caught me off-guard the first time" Rodent said, "you should have killed me when you had the chance, now I will kill you!"

"No way!" Yamuch said flinging himself at Rodent. Rodent dodged him easily elbowed him in the back. Yamucha flew down to the Earth and crashed into it.

"No one takes over my body!" Goten said turning super saiyan and attacking Rodent. Rodent dodged every move and then grabbed Goten's flying fists. Goten strained against him trying to fight his grip. Rodent smirked and kicked Goten in the face. I watched in horror as Goten descended from super saiyan and fell to the floor.

"And that's not his full power?" 17 said, "holy crap we're in trouble!"

"Goten no!" Trunks yelled turning super saiyan and flying at Rodent.

"NO TRUNKS COME BACK!" I said. But it was no use. Rodent hit Trunks square in the stomach taking all the air out of him. He interlocked his hands and slammed down on Trunks' back with them. Trunks, like Goten, descended and fell to the floor in a crash.

"I think I'll take your body," Rodent said, "you're not as young but at least you're not injured." He looked at me and flew down at me. I dodged him and tried to defend myself. He was too strong. He kneed my back and slammed down my stomach to the floor. I was on the floor helpless and his hands were nearing my face when a foot shot out of nowhere and kicked Rodent right in the face.

"Don't touch my dad!" Pan said positioning herself between us.

"No Pan" I said in horror, "get out of here now."

"NO!" Videl said trying to run out of the room. My dad held her tight though.

"You can't go out there Videl!"

"My daughter!" Videl cried.

Rodent smiled and rubbed the spot where Pan had kicked. "You're younger than all of these people. Didn't you know stupid girl, that the younger you are the better for me!" Rodent said approaching Pan with his arms extended. "Now my full power will be unstoppable!"

"Pan run!!!!" I yelled. Pan yelped as Rodent launched himself at her but she couldn't dodge him long enough. He snuck up from behind her and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. Pan screamed in agony and I couldn't even do anything. I felt so helpless. Rodent laughed wickedly and then there was a ray of light. I heard Rodent's wicked laugh but no more of Pan's screams. Then the laugh was in a feminine voice and then the smoke cleared.

Pan stood there with an evil look in her eye ready to destroy the universe. She was laughing wickedly and looking at her body. "This is great!" she said, "I think I'll go discover what this body can do, then I'll come back to destroy you!"

"Pan," I said standing up, "no."

"Tell you what," Pan said "I'll tell you what. I'll give you twenty four hours to live and tomorrow I'll be back. Enjoy your last moments...father." With that she flew off into the distance. I sank to my knees and started to cry, my baby girl was gone.


	9. 24 hours

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, almost done guys, one more chapter after this.

We had three sensu beans left so Goten, Trunks, and Yamucha recovered quickly. I sat on the couch crying holding my devasted wife. She cried herself to sleep in my arms. It reminded me of when her father died a year ago. The whole grieved for their so-called hero but no one suffered like Videl did. This, however, was worse. Dad went to Corrin's to get more sensu beans and when he returned we would discuss a plan. I felt so helpless. It should have been me but I let that damn rat take my daughter. Mom tried to comfort me saying that it was no one's fault but Rodent's but it didn't work.

Dad returned with a sack of sensu beans and we all gathered around him to listen to the plan. "Alright," dad said, "here's the plan. Trunks, Goten, 17, and Yamucha you stay here and watch everyone, Vegeta, Gohan and I will fight Pan."

"What!" Goten complained, "that's my niece!"

"And my girlfriend!" Trunks added.

"You guys stand no choice against Rodent's power now" Vegeta said, "you would just get killed. You guys stay here!"

"Vegeta, Gohan and i are the only ones that stand a chance," dad said.

"But Rodent defeated me dad," I said.

"True, but Pan is your daughter, you're the only one who knows her body's weakness," dad said.

"What!?" I said.

"Kakkarot is right. You are the only one who can kill Pan. We can weaken her but you must kill her" Vegeta added.

My heart sunk I could not bear to hear another second of it. My eyes burst into tears and I stood up in rage, "I will not kill my daughter."

"The world" dad said, "the universe depends on it!"

"He's right, you must," Vegeta agreed.

"Would you kill Bra if she were taken?" I asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her daughter who watched him anxiously for a response. "If it was to save the universe..."

"Well I'm not like you Vegeta!" I said.

"We can wish her back" a voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Videl awake on the couch. "We can wish her back with the dragonballs," Videl said breaking into sobs.

"Yeah!" dad said excitedly, "we can wish her back!" I went to Videl and hugged tight, trying to comfort her. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "what have I always told you son?"

"Sometimes to save the world," I said sadly, "sacrifices must be made."

"Well I don't know if Shen-ron is strong enough to bring her back," Yamucha said, "but I'm 100 percent sure that Porunga is. Either way, Pan will be brought back."

I kissed Videl on the lips and she carressed my cheek with her soft hands. "I'm sorry honey," I said.

"Guys," dad said, "there's tons of rooms in this place so we'll all stay here. I suggest you guys make the best out of these twenty four hours. If we fail at least your last day was good."

This was a cue for Bulma to grab Vegeta's hand and tug at him. "Bedroom now!" she commanded.

"I'm going woman!" he said taking his sweet time walking. Bulma groaned knowing that he was teasing her. Vegeta smirked and quickened his pace. They zipped upstairs and shut the door behind them.

"Don't worry their room is sound proof," Trunks assured. Goten, Bra, and Marron went with Trunks to his room to play some board and card games. My mom and dad would go up to a guest room to do what they before my dad's battles. But my dad had to eat first, of course. Videl and I made love as well. This time it was tender and sweet, yet passionate. Most of the time we were rough and mischiveous, but this was a special occasion. Don't know what 17 decided to do, I think he ended out leaving. Yamucha just hung out with Master Roshi and Oolong.

After Videl and i finished we decided to venture around the house. We wanted to have as much fun as possible, that's what got me through the Cell games and that's what would get me through this. We entered a guest room and the top story. No one ever used this room before so it was new to us. That's when we heard giggling and some banging at the door. Videl and I panicked we didn't want to get in trouble. We hid in the closet. It was one of those shades closets. We could see everything but no one could see us. This was an adventure we smiled at each other and watched quietly as the door opened.

18 and Krillin stumbled in. They were kissing and tripping over everything trying to get into the room. "Are you sure this is the last room?" 18 asked.

"Yea," Krillin answered, "we had sex in every single room, this is the last one!" Videl and I looked at each other and covered our mouths to stop our laughter.

"What a great way to spend our possible last day alive," 18 said, "I wish we had this luxury when we were hiding at the lookout during Majin Buu's horror."

"Well Dende was too watchful," Krillin said, "he had Mr. Po Po watching us like halks!"

"Well it's good that Bulma doesn't care" 18 said.

"No it's good she's as horny as we are!" Krillin said pouncing on 18. 18 giggled as they fell onto the bed.

"I'm real tired of dressing and undressing again," 18 said taking off Krillin's shirt.

"Then we'll spend the night here, naked," Krillin said taking off 18's shirt. Videl gasped. We were gonna be stuck here all night. We had to find a way out of here. Krillin and 18 had to finish first so we watched quietly as Krillin led a trail of kisses down 18 chest and stomach. 18 moaned in pleasure and tugged at his pants. Krillin took them off and started taking off hers. 18 grabbed his hardness and started massaging it. Krillin moaned and continued to take off her last articles of clothing.

"Okay what position now?" Krillin said sticking two fingers in her womanhood. 18 moaned and her back arched.

"Let's do the one that Gohan says is the best," 18 said.

Videl looked at me inquistively, she didn't know I gave them advice. I gave her an innocent and we focused our attention back to the couple. "And what position is that?" Krillin asked adding a finger. 18 screamed at the addition and started trembling as the climax overcame her.

18 was incredibly turned on now. She was panting as she pushed Krillin down and straddled him. "This one," she said in a seductive tone. She grabbed Krillin's manhood and positioned it at her entrance. She pushed herself down on it making Krillin groan.

"I see what you mean!" Krillin groaned, "Videl must be a real freak for Gohan to know these pleasures."

Videl gave me a stern look and I just scratched my head and looked cute. It always worked.

18 pumped herself up and down on Krillin's manhood. They both panted and moaned louder and louder. "God 18, I can't hold it in much longer!" Krillin said veins popping out of the side of his head.

18 slammed herself hard making the penetration even deeper. Krillin yelled out and spilled his seed into her. Instataneously, 18 arched her back and looked up to the ceiling. Her hands were on Krillin's chest and she scratched him as her climax enveloped her. She was screaming in pleasure and delight and then she simply collapsed on top of Krillin. They both were panting, trying to catch their breath. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. 18 head lay on Krillin's chest and Krillin's arm rested around her. Videl and I thought it was such a picture perfect moment but it was getting late and we had to get out of there while we still had the chance. We snuck out quietly and tip-toed back to our room.

"You taught them that?" Videl said.

"No, they knew it I just told them to try it for themselves," I said.

"You talk about sex lives to everybody?"

"Well kinda," I said shyly expecting to get smacked. Instead she grabbed my hand and led me toward the bed.

"Then let me give you something to talk about."


	10. The End of Rodent and Morang! andPan?

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, last chapter! and i'm still too poor to own these wonderful characters!

Videl and I were kissing tenderly at the door way. The morning was bright and Pan was approaching us quickly. Dad interrupted our kiss by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time," he said. Krillin shook my hand and said, "good luck."

"When i get back," I whispered, "I got some new advice that is sure to drive 18 wild."

Krillin smiled at the thought and said, "you better come back."

Next we all hugged each other, my mom refusing to let go. Grandpa had to pull her off. Amazing how my mom beat up the great Ox King with such ease.

"Chichi please!" he said as he dragged her to the basement.

"Don't let my son die Goku!!!!" mom shrieked fighting off grandpa.

Dad, Vegeta, and i were standing on the lawn when Pan landed. "Ready to die?" she said.

"I'll go first," Vegeta whispered powering up to super saiyan.

"Good luck, " dad said. Vegeta did a loud war cry and launched himself at Pan. Videl watched in horror from the basement. My mom had already passed out and everybody else watched over Videl carefully to make sure she wouldn't try to run outside. Vegeta and Pan were evenly matched. In normal circumstances Pan wouldn't stand a chance but Pan was using Rodent's powers now. No one was landing punches. They dodged each other perfectly. Pan smirked the whole time. We knew she was holding back. It was no surprise when she dodged a kick by front flipping in the air and kicking Vegeta in the back of the head. Vegeta went flying down. Pan transported below Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach back up. She went above him and slammed on back with her interlocked hands. She went below him once more and landed an uppercut right into his stomache, making Vegeta spit out blood and descend down from super saiyan. Pan smirked then did another front flip and kicked him down to the floor.

"Holy crap!" Trunks said, "he didn't even get a punch in!"

"Poor Vegeta" Bulma said, "is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine," Trunks said, "his vital signs are intact. He's pretty beat up though."

Pan laughed evilly and said, "well that was a pretty good warm up! Give him a sensu bean, let him have another shot."

I carried Vegeta back to dad and he gave him a sensu bean. "No," he said upon finishing, "it's my turn now."

"Oh the great Goku" Pan said mockingly, "let's see if you are really the greatest fighter in the universe."

Vegeta recovered and growled at his defeat, "damn it, she was toying with me! She's just too strong! Be careful Kakkarot!" Dad nodded and powered up to super saiyan. Pan smirked at this, and dad just smirked back and powered up to super saiyan 2. Pan simply yawned and acted disinterested.

"I'm not done yet," dad said. He let out stomach churning yell and powered up to level 3.

"I underestimated her," Vegeta said, "I should have powered up like kakkarot."

"She still might have beaten you," I said. Dad was now a super saiyan 4 and he was ready to fight.

"This should be a challenge," Pan said confidently before lunging at dad. Dad dodged it easily and punched Pan in the face. Pan kicked him in the face. They were fighting roughly. Dodging each others hits, getting in some really good ones. Dad would slam her to the floor, and then she would come back up and slam him down. They were evenly matched. They were both bleeding pretty badly and both pretty tired.

"This is unreal," Vegeta said, "she's evenly matched with a super saiyan 4! Even if I did power up she would have still beaten me!"

"It's time," I said positioning myself.

"To hit her weakness?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, when Pan's body is tired her weak spot has more affect," I said.

"Where is it then?"

I sighed and flew up from behind. Pan was to engaged in the fight to notice me. Vegeta knew where it was now, "kidneys," he whispered.

Dad realized it too now, he always minded his surroundings and he saw me sneaking up from behind. Dad kicked Pan in the face and knocked her to the earth. "Turn super saiyan and get ready, punch as hard as you can," he said quickly getting ready for Pan's counterattack. Pan shot a Ki blast and dad dodged it, she transported herself to were he dodged and kicked him in the face. The kick sent him flying through the rocks. I was powered up and ready to go. Dad used instant transmission and got directly in front of Pan so that she couldn't dodge him. He punched her square in the chest sending her flying directly at me. "Now Gohan!" he yelled.

I swung my arm as she came at me. The force of my dad's punch was strong enough to destroy an entire building. I punched just as hard at her lower back, where her kidney's were. It was the only pain i knew Pan couldn't stand. Pan's eyes widened as i made contact. Blood trickled from her mouth and she was crying in excruciating pain. It was time to end it. To kill Rodent and Morang and save the universe. I would not make the same mistake I made with Cell. I swallowed my tears as Videl held her breath. I pushed my other hand back and started to power up, "Ka...me...ha....me..." the blast was huge. No one would survive it even if they were far away.

"Haaaaa!" The light was blinding and all that was left of my baby girl was a pile of ashes falling slowly to the floor. Dad was normal again, he ate a sensu bean and wiped a tear off his face. I descended from super saiyan and lowered down to the floor and onto my knees. I couldn't help but cry. Videl ran out of the house now, followed by the rest of the gang. She hugged me tightly and cried with me. Yamucha grabbed my dad's shoulder and my dad nodded. I didn't understand it. Dad used instant transmission and they dissappeared. We all went inside to grieve for Pan when dad and Yamucha returned. They were with Piccolo and Dende now. They had smiles on their faces.

"Did you forget already?" Yamucha said cheerfully.

"What?" i said.

Dad laughed and said, "the dragonballs!" i stood up remembering the plan. A smile erupted on everyone's face and the door opened.

"Miss me?" Pan said at the door.

"Pan!" I yelled running at her and enveloping her in my arms. Videl joined in on the hug and soon everyone was in a group hug. Vegeta and Piccolo didn't want to do it but somehow in between my grandpa, the great Ox King, and my dad they were stuck in the huge hug.

A few weeks had passed and Trunks had proposed to Pan. "She's fifteen!" I said.

"i turn sixteen next month," Pan protested.

"Plus we're not getting married until we're eighteen," Trunks assured them.

Videl nodded and I sighed in defeat. There was no way to win with Pan. Krillin had followed my new advice very precisely and 18 was very happy with me. It was a little awkward when she hugged me and whispered in my ear, "any new ideas?"

Videl just laughed and said, "that's what you get you perv!"

We were all having a nice barbeque to celebrate the engagement when Bra walked outside with a glum look on her face. Everybody froze, Bra wasn't the type to be sad at a party.

"Bra are you okay?" Bulma asked. Everyone was quiet as Bra sighed and walked over to Goten. Goten watched quietly and everyone was listening even more now.

"What's going on?" Goten said breaking the silence.

"Goten," Bra started, "I'm pregnant."

AHAA! THE END! YOU LIKE? IF YOU WANT A CONTINUATION LEMME KNOW!


End file.
